The Resistance
by nitenel
Summary: Voldemort's been dead for a month. Harry Potter is in a deep coma with little hope of waking. The Battle of Hogwarts was a defeat on both sides and both sides retreated and are now at full scale war with the other. Now, Ana Lucia is under heavy attack.AU!
1. Chapter 1

Ana Lucia Cortez was truly worried for the first time in her life. She had learned a month ago that Voldemort was dead and Harry Potter was in a coma. The blast from when Voldemort's body exploded had all but leveled Hogwarts. Many Death Eaters and defenders alike had perished.

And now things were starting to fall into place. The surviving Death Eaters had quickly regrouped and Bellatrix Lestrange had declared that she was their new leader. Their ranks still huge they had gone to the Ministry to officially take it over.

The remaining defenders had fled the burning castle and set up headquarters in Godric's Hollow. The most recent report was that Minerva Mcgonagall had taken temporary control of the Order after Kingsley Shacklebolt's demise at Hogwarts. Potter was in a deep coma and there was little hope that he would survive. The situation was bleak.

Dementors swarmed throughout England, sucking the souls out of any unlucky person that strayed across their path. Godric's Hollow was really the only Dementor free location in England. Refugees, driven out by the Death Eaters, trickled in daily.

Muggles had realized what had happened too and learned of the existence of the wizarding world. In a controversial move, Hermione Granger had addressed the muggles through the radio. As in every war, there were those that supported evilness, though

The Death Eaters had realized the usefulness of muggles and allowed muggles to join their ranks. They were considered second-class citizens but it was safer than being on the other side. However, there were those who had joined the Order at Godric's Hollow. The muggle prime minister had been killed and Samuel Porter had been hastily declared the muggle leader.

Outside of England, the outside muggle world remained ignorant. They had been told that a civil war was taking place and any outside interference would not be tolerated. But, the outside wizarding world was aware of the situation and was not taking sides. If they sided with the Death Eaters they would be seen as evil and if they sided with the Order they would suffer the wrath of the Death Eaters.

Ana was a 25-year-old witch, having graduated Hogwarts eight years ago. She had done exceedingly well in Defense Against The Dark Arts and had joined the Aurors immediately after school. She rose quickly through the ranks and became good friends of Nymphadora Tonks.

She hadn't been present at the Battle of Hogwarts because of herself being in hiding. When Voldemort had unofficially taken control of the Ministry, she had gone into hiding. Now that there was an open resistance, she had surfaced and joined the Order at Godric's Hollow.

This is where the story begins of the retaking of England and the role Ana Lucia Cortez had to play in it.

"Do you hear something?" asked Joe Davis, a muggle who had been assigned to Ana's squad.

Right now, her squad was on the eastern edge of Tiverton at the outermost boundary of the Order's territory. Any further east was defined as enemy territory and unsafe. The safest area was Godric's Hollow where there was little chance of an enemy attack. The rest of the small territory defended by the Order was still considered as safe, but still dangerous.

"Nothing," said Ana.

Fidgeting, she rubbed her gun nervously and looked around carefully for any movement. It was unlikely that there was no Death Eaters out there, watching them.

She turned to her squad. "Be on alert. Load your guns. Magi: Cast shield charms"

They nodded as they loaded up their guns and swung them towards the distance gloom of the enemy territory. Ana pulled out her wand and cast shield charms around the squad.

Suddenly, she heard a metallic click behind a bush that was a good ten feet away. She said quietly, "Do nothing. Pretend you heard nothing. When I stop talking, nod and walk back into the village. When I say now, drop down behind shelter and start shooting at that bush."

They all nodded and started walking back into the village. Chancing a glance behind her, she saw a shadowy movement behind the bush and yelled, "NOW!"

The squad dove behind what cover they could find and started shooting at the shadows that had appeared suddenly. A steady stream of bullets shot towards the Death Eaters. She smiled jubilantly and shot a few rounds at the enemy.

A shadowy object dove at them from the sky at them. It latched onto Davis and pressed its mouth against his. After a few seconds, the Dementor let go of him and he fell to the ground, his eyes blank. Then it turned to her.

_Ana's mother fell to the ground, the life leaving her eyes. With a shocked cry, she ran at a Death Eater who just laughed cruelly and shot the Cruciatus Curse at her._

Ana cursed and shot a patronus at the Dementor with her wand and it flew away, defeated. She glanced around at the battle and was shocked to see how many members of her squad were on the ground.

Casting a strong shield charm, she pulled out a walkie-talkie. She pressed the channel she wanted. "This is Cortez. I'm encountering a strong attack in Quadrant 2A and am requesting immediate backup."

"All Quadrants are under attack right now Cortez. We have no extra reinforcements," a crackly voice said over the radio.

"Understood, Tonks" Ana said.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks, Cortez. If you have to fall back, get to the town square," the voice said.

"Copy, " she said, putting away the walkie-talkie.

She shot more rounds at the oncoming Death Eaters. By now she was the only one left standing. Making up her mind quickly she dove to an unconscious witch and grabbed onto her arm. With her wand, she made her weightless, and threw her over her shoulder. Then, she crawled over to an unconscious muggle and repeated what she did.

Ana did this for five people before disapparating to the town square, where a makeshift infirmary had been set up. She gave the people to the nurse that was the nearest to her.

She walked over to the command tent where a small crowd of people had gathered. Pushing her way through, Ana made her way to the tent and walked into it.

"Ana! You made it!" exclaimed Andromeda Tonks.

"I did," Ana said. "What's the situation?"

Andromeda sighed. "All squads have pulled back to a three block radius around this square. I'm waiting for further instructions from Godric's Hollow."

"They can't possibly expect us to hold out any longer?" she asked incredulously.

"Who knows what's going on?" said Andromeda tiredly. "It's chaos everywhere. All the other border cities have been attacked and Taunton has already fallen."

"We have to fall back and form a new line," Ana said grimly.

"I have to wait for orders," Andromeda said firmly."

"How many men do we have fit for duty?" asked Ana.

"Around fifty," Andromeda admitted. "We have wards up, so we can hold up here for a while."

"A while?" snorted Ana. "There are hundreds of Death Eaters closing in around us. We are undermanned and there are no reinforcements."

"The wards will hold," snapped Andromeda.

And with that, she waved Ana away to outside her tent. She stomped out angrily and to the infirmary. She walked in and sought out the nurse who she had delivered her men too.

"How're my men?" she asked tensely.

"They're holding on," the nurse said. "But they need to get somewhere safer. They need to be at a real hospital."

Ana nodded grimly and left the infirmary. She headed back to the command tent before changing her mind and walking to a bench and sitting down. She sat down and closed her eyes.

It had been a long day and it would be another long day tomorrow. Hopefully, reinforcements would arrive soon and the situation would improve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To clear up any questions, this is not the Ana Lucia from Lost. I'm just borrowing the name… and actress… and a little bit of the temperament…

A hand started shaking Ana awake and she groaned sleepily. "Go away…"

"Ana! Wake up Ana!" a voice said anxiously in her ear.

She was instantly awake and shot up quickly, almost knocking over Andromeda. "What's going on?"

"They're attacking the perimeter as we speak," said Andromeda tiredly.

Ana stood up and grabbed her wand and gun. She turned to one of the barricades, and hesitated before turning to Andromeda. "It was an honor to serve you."

Andromeda watched her go, a sad look in her eye. She called after her, "If this is the end, you must leave."

"I will not leave my post," Ana snarled, turning around briefly before continuing to the barricade.

Sighing sadly, Andromeda pulled out a pen and paper and started writing a report of the battle and a letter to Teddy and Harry. First she wrote the report:

_Tiverton_

_June 6__th__ 1998_

_Minerva,_

_The battle has become hopeless. We have barely fifty men left as I write this and more are dropping as I write this. We have fought as hard as we could, but there is little hope. With any luck, this letter will make it to you. But by the time you get this, I will be dead._

_With Fond Memories,_

_Andromeda_

_Tiverton_

_June 6__th__ 1998_

_Harry,_

_I give you complete custody of Theodore Brian Lupin, my grandson. I know that you are in a deep coma now, but I wish for me to know that he will know his parents through you eventually. If you are reading this, you are awake and will have little time to watch him. It is okay. You must defeat my sister, Bellatrix. It is the only way Teddy will be able to have a normal life._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda_

_Tiverton_

_June 6__th__ 1998_

_Teddy,_

_My darling grandson, by the time you read this letter I will be long gone. I want you to know that your parents and I loved you very much. It was cruel that we had so little time together. I am sure though that Harry is taking good care of you and is telling you all about your parents. I wish now that I could say good-bye to you and kiss you on the forehead as you sleep._

_Forever and Always,_

_Grandma Andromeda_

Andromeda sighed deeply and closed her eyes tightly. Opening them, she looked for Ana desperately.

"Ana! Ana Lucia!" she yelled.

It was at that moment that there was a large crack and exploding sound. The wards had fallen. Instantly, Death Eaters started apparating into the town square, shooting killing curses.

Ana ran over, panting. "What is it?"

Andromeda thrust the letters into Ana's hands. "Go."

"Go? Are you crazy?" Ana repeated incredulously.

"You must go, Ana Lucia," commanded Andromeda.

A Death Eater ran over to engage them. Ana cursed and shot a hex at him and he fell to the ground. Looking over, she yelled, "I will not leave!"

Andromeda growled and ducked as a curse shot over her head. "You must leave."

They became separated as the masses of Death Eaters pressed towards them. As a large clump surrounded Andromeda she looked directly at Ana. With a pointed stare at her, a green light hit her in the chest and she collapsed on the ground.

A quick survey around her showed Ana that she was the only one left. All the other living people must have disapparated away. She shot a glance at Andromeda's lifeless body and disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

She appeared in front of the large church that served as their headquarters. She nodded at the guards and strode into the church. She made her way to the small gym, where the command center was located.

Ana pushed open the door and greeted the assembled people with, "Tiverton has fallen. Andromeda is dead. The line is broken."

"The line is broken again?" repeated John Dawlish fearfully.

"Yes, that's what she said," snapped Sturgis Podmore. "Fortunately though, we have a backup plan."

Ana quickly walked over to where Hermione Granger was standing next to Ginny Weasley. In the last few weeks, they had bonded over the meetings and how pointless they were. Nothing was ever accomplished.

"Andromeda's d-d-dead?" whispered Hermione sadly as the conversation around them continued.

"Yes," Ana said. "I have a letter for Harry and Teddy from her."

At the mention of Harry, Ginny's eyes started tearing up. Hastily she changed the subject. "What's happened?"

"All of the border towns have fallen. The line's been redrawn. It follows the Taw and Dart Rivers," said Hermione.

"We've lost too much territory," Ginny said.

"What are the casualty reports?" asked Ana.

"There are no exact reports," Hermione said tiredly. "At least a hundred though…"

"Damn it," swore Ana.

Hermione nodded and motioned to the ongoing conversation meaningfully. Ana rolled her eyes and started to pay attention.

"We have to contact the French Ministry," Bill Weasley was saying.

Ana stood up. "I second that motion. We can't fight this war on our own."

"I say if we lose another battle, we contact them," said Hermione calmly.

"Why would they join us then?" asked Bill. "Ask them now when we have some chance of winning."

"We need to start winning first," Ginny said loudly.

The room went silent. The frail figure of Minerva Mcgonagall stood up. "Ms. Weasley is correct. The only way we will be able to get foreign help is if we can show them that we're worth fighting for."

"We need a victory," said Ana.

The door opened and Ron Weasley stepped in. He looked around and said, "Sorry I'm late. There was some confusion with the Home Guard."

The Home Guard was the first part of the growing army to be formed. Its sole responsibility was to protect the council and headquarters.

"Come in Weasley," said Samuel Porter.

"Which one?" George Weasley asked with a slight edge of humor.

"Ronald, of course," Porter said confusedly.

He started blankly at George for a few moments. He slowly turned away and addressed the rest of the council. "Ana is correct. We need a victory."

Hermione nodded. "I propose a liberation of Wales."

Instantly a loud roar filled the room. Everyone had different ideas and was vocalizing their opinions.

"QUIET," roared Porter.

The noise slowly quieted down and Porter turned to Hermione. "Why would we attack Wales? It has no strategic importance. Our intelligence reports say that there is minimal forces there."

"Exactly," said Hermione, beaming. "If we can take Wales for our own it would make us look more impressive."

"I agree," said Ginny.

"I will leave it to a vote then," announced Mcgonagall. "All those in favor?"

Ana, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Porter, and Neville raised their hands. Mcgonagall nodded and said, "I cast my vote with them. Eight votes then. All those against…?"

Podmore, George, Flitwick, Elphias Doge, Hagrid, Megan Oxford (a muggle intelligence officer), Muriel Weasley, Noah Dunlap (a muggle general) and Dawlish all raised their hands. Mcgonagall counted them. "And nine. Abstentions?"

Luna, Percy, Slughorn, and Nathaniel Medson (a muggle politician) raised their hands. Mcgonagall glanced at them half-heartedly. "A vote of eight to nine with four abstentions. The motion fails."

Ana sighed as Mcgonagall said, "This session is adjourned. Tomorrow's session will be held at one o'clock sharp. If you are unable to make it, let myself or Porter know by noon."

Before leaving, Ana dropped off Andromeda's letter to Mcgonagall. She then left the church and headed to a small cottage that had been assigned to her when she had arrived in Godric's Hollow.

She collapsed onto the small bed, finally able to mourn Andromeda and all the others lost during the battle. It was a while before she fell asleep.


End file.
